


A Thousand Kisses Deep

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Syracuse Crunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who are you, the stranger in the shell of a lover,/ Dark curtains drawn by the passage of time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Kisses Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song, and album of the same name by Chris Botti. Summary from the Vienna Teng song, _Recessional_. Takes place when the Crunch were in Montreal in early November.

The sky is falling down. Or so it seems as Dustin pops the collar on his winter coat a tad higher, and sinks further down into the warmth of the wool. After spending so much time in Syracuse, he should be used to the cold weather. 

But, it feels different in Montreal.

Actually, scratch that. Everything is different in Montreal. The streets seem to sprawl for miles, the buildings full of character. The Bell Centre - or _Centre Bell_ \- as it's known in Montreal, is vast and imposing as he looks back to the doors. 

Practice went well, but if Dustin was honest, his ability to discern between a good practice, and a half-decent one was a thought that never crossed his mind. He spends so much time in his own little world the minute he stepped onto the ice, he never really has much time to think about anything else. Dustin likes the eerie stillness that runs through his veins when he gets settled between the pipes. Sometimes it feels like the world opens up around him, stretching in front of him infinitely. Like, he could walk to the edge of the universe and still find no end.

Stepping outside into the cool air is a jolt to his system. He is anxious, and slightly jumpy. He almost doesn't register when a warm, gloved hand is placed on his shoulder. He blinks, and the haze surrounding him clears as the calming depths of Cory's eyes stare up at him. 

"Come with me," he says, fiery blue eyes twinkling brightly like the lights strung up on Christmas trees and houses. There is an underlying inquiry to them. A look reserved only for Dustin. 

Dustin can't look away, but if he was honest, he wasn't sure he wanted to. He would be damned if he could ever say no to Cory. So, he lets Cory curl his fingers around his wrist, as he whispers, "Where are we going?"

"To explore." Cory half-turns, tilts his head, and assesses Dustin. "What? Don't you trust me?" the teasing lilt in his voice carrying into his eyes. 

It's a cool day, the wind biting, and nipping at their coats. The sky is overcast, and pinstriped with white and grey. Dustin thinks the clouds look like they are close to bursting with rain. Even voices his concern to Cory. Cory laughs it off, and assures him it shouldn't and won't rain. 

They rush up and down the subway steps, get lost in the sights, sounds, and streets of Montreal. Dustin drinks it all in. Thinks about how different Montreal is from Saskatchewan. Everything from the streets, to the buildings is different. The buildings have character, life. Dustin can see how the old juxtaposes with the new. Almost as if Montreal needs both to pump life into its veins. 

They sip coffee at a seat by the window at a quaint little cafe in Old Montreal. Dustin watches as Cory nibbles absentmindedly at the food sitting in front of him. The tips of their fingers brush when they head towards the door. Dustin feels a hot blush start to creep into his cheeks as he mumbles 'sorry' to Cory and pulls his hand away. He can feel the weight of Cory's fiery blue eyes on him the whole time.

They wander until early evening starts to set in. The air grows chillier then. Night falls on Montreal as they make their way to the restaurant their teammates are at. Montreal is viscous and electric, all dark sky, dotted with lush twinkling stars. The yellow-orange of the streetlights the only thing strong enough to break through the thickness surrounding them. It feels like a water colour painting adorning a vintage postcard.

He savours the feel of the bubbles from his drink as they hit his lips, and he can't help but glance at Cory over the rim of his glass, as he slowly sets his drink down. He's struck by the way the dim lights play over Cory. The dark jeans and button down shirt stretching over his shoulders almost robs him of breath. 

Cory's head falls back as he laughs. It is rich, like velvet and honey as it curls around Dustin. The throatiness of Cory's laugh seeps into his bones, leaving Dustin slightly off-balance, and half-euphoric. He grips the edge of the table. Dustin watches as Cory raises a hand to his hair, watches the curve of his pale fingers as they run through his dark hair. When the cobalt blue depths of Cory's eyes fall on him, lingering longer than would be considered appropriate for two teammates, it robs Dustin of all breath. That look alone was enough to haunt Dustin throughout the rest of dinner. Everything about Cory was infectious. He was in his blood. The thought makes Dustin dizzy. He wishes he could blame it on the alcohol, but he knows he can't, seeing as how he hasn't had a drop all day. 

He's not sure how, or when they leave the restaurant. Does not even register when Cory and him step into the elevator at their hotel, and make their way up to their room. He keeps stealing glances at him through half-lidded eyes. The fringe of his eyelashes blurring the lines of Cory's outline. Dustin feels like he is all hard edges, Cory all soft lines, and he wonders what would happen if the two somehow managed to align. He leans back against the wall for balance, and nibbles at his bottom lip. 

The ping of the elevator doors is a jolt to his system, but he follows after Cory. The walk down the hallway to their room feels like a dream sequence in a movie. Long, stretched out, shards of light assaulting his vision. There's the blink of green at their room key being placed into the card reader.

Cory smiles at him, before he makes a beeline for his bed. Dustin is still trying to get his mind past noticing how soft Cory's features and lips looked a moment earlier before he ends up collapsing onto his own bed. 

After their nightly routines are complete, and somewhere in between channel hopping, they both doze off. Dustin is curled on his side, covers tucked all around him. His dark hair and pale skin about the only thing visible as Cory slowly makes his way over to his bed. Dustin is shirtless, his hair all askew. He has one hand resting on his bare stomach, the other tucked under the pillow. Cory thinks he looks particularly vulnerable in that instant, as he slowly slides the sheets back, and quietly slips between the sheets and shimmies closer to Dustin. 

Dustin wakes as he feels the warmth from Cory's palm as it skims over his shoulder. "Cory?" his eyes flutter open, as he feels Cory tug him onto his back. 

In the next instant, Cory is above him, moving his body so their hips and ribcages line up. Cory's hands are warm against Dustin's shoulders, and he sucks in his breath as Dustin fidgets beneath him. The friction knee-melting, and toe-curling all at the same time. 

"Couldn't sleep," Cory mused, bending his head slightly, his nose nuzzling against the side of Dustin's neck.

All the air around Dustin seems to vanish as he feels Cory nuzzle his neck. His throat is like sandpaper, and he chews nervously on his bottom lip and makes an attempt to swallow, in an effort to work some moisture back into his throat. 

It's not like he wants Cory to stop. Almost the exact opposite, if he had to be honest. His fevered mind conjuring up images of all the times he has thought about Cory like this. It's like bits and pieces of an unfinished puzzle. The curve of Cory's pale fingers as they would trace his skin like a he was a cartographer, and Dustin's skin was the map. Dustin tries to focus on an immovable spot outside of his line of vision, but Cory's dark hair obscures almost everything around him. He finally manages to raise a hand, but instead of moving Cory's hair out of his line of vision, he finds himself running his fingers through the damp strands.

Cory mumbles something unintelligible against Dustin's throat, before he finally moves his head. His lips - softer than the wings of a butterfly - brush across the hollow of Dustin's throat, and Dustin cannot help it, he gasps. It's a small gasp, but it still catches Cory's attention. 

"Something the matter?"

Dustin sighs, and blinks his eyes rapidly. "What are you … what are you doing, Cory?"

"Shh," Cory orders, pressing his index finger to Dustin's mouth. "Couldn't sleep … kept thinking … couldn't stop thinking about …"

"About what?" Dustin says, words slightly garbled as Cory presses his index finger down harder against his mouth. 

Cory leans down then, his hands braced on Dustin's shoulders for balance, mouth hovering over his as he whispers, "The way you were looking at me at dinner."

"I was looking at everyone," Dustin hisses, fidgeting under Cory. It was a lame thing to say, but it was the best he could do under the circumstances. Dustin was quite sure his brain stopped working the moment Cory's breathy voice tickled his lips. 

"You look at me differently," Cory insisted.

"You're just over tired," Dustin managed to get out. 

Cory shakes his head. "I"m wide awake, D." He flicks the tip of his tongue over Dustin's bottom lip slowly. "You look at me like how I look at you."

Dustin's heart skips a beat, and he whimpers softly as Cory's tongue runs over his lip again. "How do I … how do you …"

"You look at me like I'm the only one you see for miles on end. Like I'm the one constant, sure thing in your life." Cory's mouth is inches from his. Dustin swallows, still unsure how to proceed. He manages to get his hand tangled in Cory's hair, before Cory nips at his lips, his tongue slipping past the slight opening of Dustin's mouth. 

Dustin can't help the moan that escapes his throat, before he feels Cory's mouth settle over top of his. He tastes like peppermint, and has the softest lips Dustin thinks he's ever kissed. It makes him forget this is his teammate, and closest friend on the team. He's not even sure what to call themselves now. It's like another line they were both tentative to cross, but wanted to, even though they were both shit scared of doing so. The feel of Cory's lips against his is enough to crumble any remaining resistance Dustin may have. 

Somehow, Cory manages to roll them, so he is on his back looking up at Dustin. Dustin is still a little tentative about everything. Cory can tell from the tension running through his arms, as he holds himself slightly off of Cory's torso. 

"I don't want to hurt you," Dustin says as his way of explanation. 

Cory rolls his eyes, and surges up to capture Dustin's lips in a searing kiss. "You could never," he says, before he hauls Dustin down against his chest. 

Dustin fidgets in an effort to get their bodies into better alignment, and Cory groans beneath him, his back arching up slightly. Dustin shudders as their hips bump. Dustin swears all the blood in his body rushes straight to his groin then. And, oh, Christ, he can't remember a time when he's been this hard before. Cory has his fingers curled into the elastic waistband of Dustin's boxer briefs and is trying to drag them down over Dustin's hips. He huffs in annoyance, and Dustin finally catches on to what is going on. Somehow he manages to kick his boxers off, and pull Cory into a sitting position. 

Dustin's hands are shaking so badly as he drags Cory's shirt up and over his head. Somehow it ends up scrunched between their torsos. Cory's chest is coated with a thin layer of perspiration, as he slides his hands around Dustin's waist, pulling him closer. His mouth is pressed to the hollow of Dustin's throat, his tongue dipping into the hollow slightly, eliciting a whimper from Dustin. Dustin's head falls back, his eyes screwed shut as Cory's mouth runs over his collarbone. His hands find their way to Cory's hair, and he grips the strands with shaking fingers. 

Cory's mouth slides down Dustin's arms, as his hands slide down his body, his palms curve around Dustin's hips, holding him steady.

"D …" Cory's voice is low, fuelled with a ferocity Dustin was only used to seeing Cory exhibit when he chases down a puck.

He shivers as Cory's teeth drag across the pulse point in his wrist. "Cory …" he murmurs. 

"You cold?" Cory asks, mouth pressed to Dustin's wrist. 

Dustin shakes his head, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. "Do that again," he manages to get out as Cory drags his teeth across the thin skin of his wrist. 

"What? This" - Cory lets his teeth nip at the inside of Dustin's wrist, and he groans as Dustin's hips jump slightly, bumping involuntarily against him.

Touching Cory's skin is like touching an open flame. Dustin's skin aches as he drags his slightly calloused hands up Cory's sides, before he cups Cory's face in his hands. Dustin's sure the fire coursing through Cory's veins extends to his eyes. The fiery blue of Cory's eyes as they meet his across the space freeze all proper forms of speech Dustin has. He feels like he's just run a marathon, that numbing, careening rush before tumbling headfirst into the ground. 

Cory has his arms under Dustin's then, before he pulls him on top of him. Somehow, Cory manages to get his boxers off, and Dustin gasps, muttering Cory's name as his cock brushes against his. Cory gives an experimental roll of his hips, and Dustin's last bit of resistance leaves his body in a toe-curling shudder. 

Dustin braces himself on his hands, holding his body slightly off of Cory, as he grinds his hips down slowly against Cory. Cory's hands scrabble impatiently over Dustin's skin before they lock across his back, trying desperately to get as much skin to skin contact as possible. 

Cory can see the tension rippling through Dustin's arms as he struggles to hold the majority of his weight off of him. It creates a delicious bit of involuntary friction, causing Cory's heart to skip a beat. "Come on, D," he huffs.

"Cory …" Dustin murmurs finally. "I … I don't … I mean …" his eyes blink rapidly, before they finally settle on Cory's. "I've never done this before. With a guy, I mean."

"So we're both going into this blind, then," Cory says. It's a statement, not a question. 

Dustin can't come up with a response to this, so he settles for kissing Cory. He circles his hips against Cory, earning him a groan, and the feel of Cory's nails digging into his back. He doesn't dare break their kiss, afraid he may miss something. Cory is arched up off the bed, Dustin grinding down against him, more insistent this time. He doesn't realize his hand has maneuvered its way between their bodies until he's gripping Dustin tightly in his hand, and he hears Dustin swear. 

Cory's palm is sweaty as he runs his hand up and down Dustin's shaft, the shudders raking Dustin's body seem to sink into Cory's limbs. His veins thrumming with that inexplicable combination of _want_ and _need_. Dustin's hand is tangled in Cory's hair, his mouth pressing kisses against the pulse points in his throat as he mutters Cory's name over and over again.

"Close … I'm … so … fuck, Cory … I'm so fucking close," Dustin murmurs against Cory's ear.

"Come for me then, D," Cory whispers, feeling as Dustin pulses against his palm. 

"Shit," Dustin groans, before he shudders his release. 

The feel of Dustin tumbling over the edge causes Cory to rush towards the precipice. He squeezes his eyes shut, his ankles looped around the back of Dustin's knees, as he nearly bites through his bottom lip and comes. 

Eventually, Dustin rolls off of Cory, his mind spinning. He swipes his hand on the nearest piece of clothing he can find. He rolls onto his side, eyes assessing as they meet Cory's. He leans in and presses a kiss against Cory's forehead. Their foreheads touch, and Cory slides his hand over Dustin's hip as he whispers, "You owe me a shirt."

-x-


End file.
